Methods of forming glass molds for eyeglass lenses include employing mechanical grinding and polishing methods, mechanical grinding methods, and electrical processing methods such as electrical discharge processing to produce a heat-resistant base mold, bringing this base mold into contact with a glass blank softened by heating to transfer the surface shape of the base mold, employing a grinding program for each surface shape to be obtained, and forming a base mold having a corresponding surface shape.
In recent years, the demand has increased for multifocal eyeglass lenses being made thinner and lighter by incorporation of axially symmetric, aspherical lens design. The hot sag molding method has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Heisei Nos. 6-130333 and 4-275930) as a method for forming molds to produce eyeglass lenses having such complex shapes.